


I Don't Mind

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-30
Updated: 2003-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Just a snippet of what Malfoys may be doing during Holidays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117862
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Lorielen speaking. I'm so glad people actually read 'Anytime' and what's more, they liked it! So I'm writing this other piece. (not that my Lucius muse would leave me any other choice). It's not exactly a sequel, but a companion set afterwards. Contrary to my earlier fic, Draco's POV is used most of the time. Have fun!

Draco took a deep breath. He had to be calm, he had to be perfect.

_Perfect._

He shot the bedroom a supervising look. Everything was in place. The bed graciously made, the black silk sheets. The fireplace cast trembling light, making Draco's hair glow with an infinity of shades of golden and silver. Only his eyes remained ice grey. He flashed the antique, mahogany-framed mirror a veela smile.

_Perfect._

His image smiled back to him. It too wore white silk pyjamas, had the hair carefully combed to the right side and was looking quite nervous. Nervous what was about to happen in a few minutes, when his father would walk through that door.  
The mirrored image winked playfully at him, and Draco all but let out a nervous growl. He was not yet comfortable with the new kind of love he and his father shared.

It had been going on for little time... And to make things more difficult to adapt to, Lucius was adamantium on one single point: no one could know. Not even the house elves, not the family portraits, not the mirrors - and certainly not Narcissa. Not that he or Draco cared... it was just that she had too big a mouth, and both male Malfoys would rather keep it secret.

Draco personally wouldn't mind, but he didn't mind obeying his father either. And of course he liked it. He had wanted it, secretly dreamt of it for such a long time... he had never thought it stood a chance, though, and that was why he hadn't given it a try. Until that night when he had stepped off of his shower to find his father seating on the bed, hard as rock. Things had gone smoothly from then on, and Draco could only recall saying his father's name when he came.

They had done it again. Many times. Lucius came back from work late at night, but Draco was always there, waiting up for him. He couldn't bare the thought of sleeping in his freezing bed alone, the thought of not having his father there to whisper things on his ear, ran hands and a tender mouth and provoking tongue over him. Lucius was a delicate lover, and yet his easy, gentle thrusts hurt. They made Draco's breath fail him and his chest ache with the certainty that Lucius was restraining not to hurt him.

_Love hurts, and even more when it works both ways._

Lucius did everything to please him; in about five nights he knew his way around Draco's body as if he had fucked his son every day of the boy's seventeen-year-long life. He knew how to drag soft moans and muffled gasps out of the throat, and loving tears from the unfocused eyes. Lucius, like no other before him, could make Draco beg.

_Beg to be loved._

He petted Draco to madness, driving the youth wild and taking pleasure at the sight of his son panting before him. But he never allowed the youth to make it even. He brushed Draco's shy tries away with loving lips.

_Don't mind that much, either._

The ancient Malfoy clock started to strike midnight and Draco climbed the bed, never directing his gaze away from the door.  
He sat on his heels and nervously bit his lower lip. He knew that that was a bad habit, one that gave away when he was anxious, but he just couldn't help it. He was waiting up for Lucius.

-*-

Lucius still had his case on his left hand, and the travelling cloak over his shoulders. He had worked 14 hours straight that day, but a thin smile was playing on his lips. He could not feel tired when there was a gorgeous creature waiting for him. Even less when that creature was the keeper of his heart, the only one he had ever made love to. Sure, he had shagged many. The ones he had fucked made an even bigger number. But only Draco he had loved, Draco that was the mirrored image of himself and yet so different.

He practically flew past the halls and stairs, not paying any attention to the Malfoy family portraits that hung on the walls. He went straight to his room, where Draco was sure to be.

_Where I so want him to be._

The beautiful figure of his naked son floated in front of Lucius, translucent and tempting in its white complexion and seductive smile. He stopped in front of his door and ran a hand over his shirt, recomposing himself.

Lucius pushed the door and stepped inside his room. His eyes adjusted to the light, but he still couldn't see his son.

"Draco?"

No answer. But Lucius could feel his son's presence, could tell that he was close.  
His eyes scanned the room, stopping at the sight of his bed with its curtains drawn over it. He smiled and took the few steps necessary to approach. A wordless wave of his hand was all he needed to draw back the curtains, like halves of a shell, and reveal the precious pearl within.

The white of Draco's clothing and very skin contrasted deeply with the dark sheets; he lay on his right side, slightly curled. The long blond eyelashes rested atop his flawless cheeks and the breath was rhythmic.

_He's so pretty when he sleeps._

Suddenly it occurred to Lucius that the one responsible for the rising arousal between his legs wasn't but his baby boy.

Draco looked angelic on his sleep, like no evil had ever touched him. For a few instants, Lucius wished that it could have been so. That he could have raised his son on a place where the Malfoy facade wouldn't have been learnt, where the Dark Arts weren't necessary, where Draco would never have had to kill.  
But Draco had been taught to deal with all that and, like his father, he didn't regret the things he had done.

Looking at his sleeping son, Lucius remembered that in the midst of all the tension, his love for Draco had been a constant for the boy to hold on, something to give him strength. And he realised that if things weren't the way they were, Draco would never have thought it possible to share the kind of love that they did.

Lucius looked down at himself, his hardening member. What about what they did? Was it wrong?

Lucius could almost bring himself to believe that, until Draco shifted positions on the bed, turning a little more to the side. The outlines of his flesh were easily distinguishable among the clothing; the sight of his hips parting slightly was a rather inviting one. Lucius' guilt dissolved in the air like smoke, and a full grin took his lips.

He quickly unravelled himself from his robes and climbed his bed, stopping next to his son's limp form. He stared down at his baby boy's face for a few seconds before leaning down to plant a kiss on the pale forehead.

It was no surprise when the greyish eyes opened, and Lucius tenderly brushed some strands of the blonde platinum hair away from them, returning the loving gaze with one of his own.

_Definitely not wrong._

-*-

Draco stared up at his father's eyes, those eyes so like his own. A nice sensation ran down his spine at the whispered words.

"Hello Draco."  
"Hello Father."

He was startled to notice that Lucius seemed incredibly pleased by this answer, and leaned into the caress when the elder Malfoy brought a hand to caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want to."

_Sleep away our time together? Hell no._

"No, Father. I don't want to sleep."

_I don't mind being awakened; I want to be with YOU._

Lucius lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise. Draco fidgeted, anxious, and his heart skipped a beat when his father's face broke into a grin. The hand that had been caressing Draco's face was pulled away to be held in the air, slender fingers sprawled.  
It took Draco little time to drag his own hand from under himself and place its palm against his father's, their fingers entangled.

Lucius never drove the gaze away from his as he slid both hands down his pale body.

Draco didn't fail to notice then, and only then, that his father was naked. He was pleased with the view of his lover's body, that body so similar to his own and that yet could cause sensations so different, so better. He was glad to notice that the pale complexion was slippery with sweat.

His eyes' delicious task was interrupted by a silky voice.

"Good. Because, you see..." their hands stopped at a particular point where it was easy to prove his next point, "I've spent the whole day anxious to see you, Draco."

Draco's heart skipped at beat at the sight of the malicious smile on his father's pale lips. So much like his own.

_Is that the sensation people get when I smile? No wonder all of Hogwarts fancies me._

But Draco couldn't care less about any of those people. The only one he wanted was right there in front of him, smiling to him. At last, after all the time of hopeless wanton on the youth's part, there was desire on Lucius' eyes.

"Do you enjoy it, Draco?"  
"What, Father?"

Draco made his voice languid. He knew his father liked that. Also the question, the innocence was faked. All an act. He knew that Lucius could see through it, and that it pleased him. It showed in the tone of his father's answer.

"Touching me."  
"Yes."

Simple answers. Challenge hanging in the greyish eyes of the younger Malfoy.

_Break me, Father. Break through my pride and into my soul. Make me pant, I really don't mind. For your baby son's sake, fuck me._

He knew that his father loved challenges.

Draco's hand was now on his father's cock, and he caressed it without properly cupping it. Better plans were starting to form into his mind as he played with the pinkish flesh among his pale fingers.

If Draco knew what electricity was, he'd have described his sensation as a thunderbolt sending thousands of watts through his body. The sensation he got when Lucius slid a hand behind his neck to pull his head and capture his lips in a wet kiss. The younger Malfoy carefully slid his tongue inside his father's mouth, trying to force it down the throat. He allowed his body to melt into Lucius', both becoming a shining mess of whiteness in the black sheets and dark room. His own erection rubbed against his father's, only thin silk between them.

When Lucius pulled back was to lean down and kiss his way over Draco's cheekbone, to nib at his right lobule and down on the curve of his neck, nuzzling there for a few seconds.

Draco threw his head back to allow his father back access and the hairs on the back of his neck went all up when Lucius planted a kiss there. He tightened his grip on the hardening arousal between his fingers; as a response to that Lucius bit softly at the collarbone and both his hands went to his son's silk pijama shirt.

"Draco..." Harsh breath. "Why is it that I can't possibly get anything better than you naked?"

They broke contact only during the time it took Lucius to deftly remove his son's clothing, after which Draco pressed his lips against his father's. The kiss was beginning to become more intense and Lucius' hands were sliding down his back, he grabbed his ass. Draco couldn't help but to thrust into his father's body. The familiar feeling of their members brushing brought back to his mind an idea he had had as he caressed Lucius' cock.

He unglued his mouth from his father's and brought his hand to trace the silvery goat beard lovingly. He allowed Lucius to capture his digits with his lips and kiss them, feeling the tingles travelling down his spine, tingles he got from even thinking of his father and himself in such a nice situation. He cleaned his throat, wanting to sound as prime and proper as possible - He knew how that maddened Lucius. He neared his lips of his lover's ear to whisper his idea there.

"Do you know what happens now, Father?"  
"What, Draco?"

Lucius sounded incredibly amused, and there was that unmistakable note of arousal in his voice.

_He likes to play games. And I don't mind the least bit._

"You lay still while I suck you." He pulled back to stare into Lucius' face before continuing. "You would like me to give you head, wouldn't you Father?"

_How surprised will Father be when he finds out that his beloved son can give head better than any prostitute in Knockturn Alley?_

Draco saw a twinkle invade Lucius' eyes at that mention. He knew that his father liked it when he talked obscenities, he knew that Lucius loved the feeling of something that was so pure and so perverted at the same time, and ever more when he knew that he was the only one to enjoy the dark side.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

Lucius' lazy drawl.

Ah, Lucius' playful eyes. They said so much more than words. At least to Draco, who knew how to see beyond the greyish mists. He felt compelled to respond to the love he saw there.

"Promise to make it good." Draco whispered, and he meant it.

Lucius' hand moved to his son's ass and he squeezed it.

"Make it as you wish, Draco."  
"Father... I only wish to please you."

He extended a hand to caress his father's cheek, coloured due to the arousal.

Draco so loved seeing his father aroused, and knowing that he was to blame. That was why he didn't take his eyes away as his fingers traced a direct line staring from Lucius' lips, running down the neck, around the Adam's apple. His digits ran smoothly over the sweat that covered that pale complexion, over the chest and the abdomen, sliding down the bellybutton and then following the trail of silvery hair. He twined some of the hairs on the base of his father's cock, watching as Lucius held his sensations back.

_Will have to give Father something he won't be able to hold back._

In a fluid movement his head was levelled to his father's navy, and he placed a small kiss there before taking Lucius' arousal fully into his mouth.

Draco felt his father tremble softly and a small moan escape Lucius' throat. He liked that, and ran his wet tongue all around the stiff member inside his mouth. This earned him a gasp.

"Draco..."

He sucked gently before pulling back.

"Yes, Father?"  
"Don't stop."

The youth smiled, and placed a kiss on top of the pinkish head before him. He then leaned forward and caught his father's left ball with his lips, tenderly pressing it against them.

Hands came to rest on his shoulders, and their grip was tight.

"Aw... Draco..."

Draco allowed his tongue to slid over the testicle, testing his father's reaction.

"Fuck this is good..."

_I really hoped you'd say that._

The younger Malfoy let go and pulled back, only to once again capture Lucius' cock with his mouth. This time, he didn't intend to let go.

The hands on his shoulder tightened and then loosened, respectively as he sucked hard and relaxed.

The game extended until Lucius was panting and pulling at his son's hair.

"Draco... Draco... I'm... oh I'm coming..."

Draco's only response was to suck harder instead of letting go as was expected of him. He tasted his father's salty seed as the hot white liquid was spilled inside of his mouth; then he eased the member out of his mouth and grabbed Lucius' shoulders, sliding up to meet the greyish eyes.

Giving Lucius no time to recover, he pressed his lips against his father's, hard. He sneaked his tongue in the wetness, wishing Lucius to share that taste with him, to share that love.

A gentle hand came to strike Draco's hair, and the youth pulled back to stare into his father's eyes.

"Draco..."  
"Yes Father?"  
"I love you."

Plain and simple. Draco was in heaven. How many people could listen Lucius Malfoy say that he loved them? Not one tenth of the ones who wanted.

_I'm the only one. The only one._

Draco knew it, he had always known it.

Silence.

"Father...?"  
Sheepish voice.  
"Yes Draco?"

Lucius after orgasm. No description needed, no description possible. At least words didn't come to Draco's mind to describe it, except for one: perfect.

"Would you do something for me?"  
"Try me."  
A playful tone.  
"Fuck me."

A smile invaded Lucius' lips. "Say it again."  
He surely loved the sound of it.  
"No."

_Drag it out of me, Father. Don't tease me. Just... fuck me._

"Say it, Draco."

How could the youth resist that order, the imperious tone? He had been taught to obey, he had always done so.  
He didn't mind obeying his father.

But not somewhat reluctantly, in a whisper.

"Fuck me."  
"My pleasure."

Draco held his breath as a hand forced his right shoulder down so that he was facing the ceiling; he let it out as the familiar weight of Lucius' body was upon his own.

He felt his father's arousal against his balls; his own member was throbbing with need. He sneaked a hand to it, a hand that was soon covered by his father's.

"No, Draco."

He starred blankly at Lucius' eyes.

"Anything you want, just ask me." Lucius leaned down to ran a wet, teasing tongue inside his ear. "I love it when you do so."

Draco's whole body was hot; he'd need relief soon. But he never came unless his father didn't, and inside of him. His pride would have to go out of the window.

But he didn't really mind begging his father.

"Father." Small pause. "Touch me." Another pause. "My cock."  
"Yes, beautiful."

This answer was whispered in a hot breath against the sensitive skin behind Draco's ear.

The next thing the youth knew, skilled fingers were around his erection. He allowed himself to thrust on them, and their grip tightened. Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"How does that feel, Draco?"  
"Wonderful."  
"Want anything else from me?"  
"Yes."  
Thrust.  
"Don't let go."  
Pull back.  
"Ever."  
Thrust.

The feeling of Lucius sinking his teeth on his shoulder caused a throaty moan to escape Draco's lips. He thrust harder, and opening his eyes he learned that everything was blurry.

"Fuck me."  
A mere whisper.

Not enough for Lucius.

"What, Draco?"

_He likes needy screams._

"Fuck me, Father."

Another hand came around his body to caress his ass, and Draco desperately rocked back against the long fingers. They did nothing but keep caressing.

"Tell me how you want it."

The silky voice reduced to a husky whisper. Draco bit his lower lip.

"Hard. Father, I want you to fuck me hard."

The fingers brushed against the puckered hole, teasing at the muscle ring.

"No lubricating then, Draco?"

Thrust harder into the hand around his cock.

"Fuck no just fucking do it Father!"  
"Watch your manners, young man."

The voice was reproving, the fingers left the entrance.

Draco could have whined.

_Malfoys do not whine._

"Please, Father... I'm sorry... I just..."  
Thrust.  
"Just want you to fuck me."  
Pull back.

The fingers returned to their caressing, the stroking hand increased its velocity.

"Do you miss it when I don't do it?"  
"Yes." Immediate response.  
"Will you miss me when you're at school, Draco?"  
Thrust.  
"Ahh... Always have."  
"Then maybe you'll do some of this to yourself."  
One finger slid inside. Draco let out a moan, rocking back against it.  
"Yeah."  
Pull back, thrust faster.  
"Maybe you'll seek someone's company when I'm not there?"  
"Yeah."

The word left Draco's lips before he had the time to analyse the question. He only realised his mistake when the finger slid itself out of him.

"No, no!"

Draco begged shamelessly, all about his pride forgotten.

"Am I the only one, Draco?"  
"Always, Father, always!"  
Thrust again.  
"Then tell me."  
"You're the only one, Father."  
The hand started to part the cheeks, the wet tongue was again on his ear.  
"Say it again, say my name."  
"Lucius. You're the only one, Lucius."

A kiss on the neck.

"You're so beautiful."

Draco's head jerked back as his father entered him, breaking his tissues, forcing his way in. His father's arousal was quite big for Draco's tight space, but he didn't care. He liked it hard.

_And I know that he likes it tight._

Less coherent thoughts formed on Draco's mind and more moans and groans left his lips as the thrusts increased their velocity. His own arousal was about to spill, but he could not come.

_Not until Father does so._

It didn't take long.

"Draco..."

The hotness filling him, wetting the bruises caused by the rough friction.

"Lucius!"

Draco felt himself being held tight in a comforting embrace, and he smelled his father's scent.

_Cinnamon._

He felt as Lucius slid his cock out of him, and was so happy when his father did not let go of him. The older Malfoy rolled out of his son and laid by the youth's side. His left hand travelled down Draco's body until he found the hand, and they entwined fingers.

Draco looked into his father's eyes lovingly.

"Father..."  
"Yes, Draco?"  
Deep breath.  
"I meant it."

Puzzled look on Lucius' face, the eyebrow lifted.  
So adorable.

"When I said that you're the only one."

Lucius smiled and freed his hand to brush it tenderly against his son's face.

"Then I will mean it too."

_When you will say it, Father?_

Soft lips brushed against Draco's, and when Lucius pulled back his eyes held unmistakable love.

"Sleep, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes obediently.

He really didn't mind obeying his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Tell me. I love feedback, so write me even if you want to throw food or something. I won't say that I won't write more if I don't get enough reviews because it's going to be a lie, my Lucius muse would never allow me NOT to write stuff, specially smut. But your opinions still are what guide my work, my very own Pont Me! spell telling me where to improve etc. So tell me what you think!


End file.
